Aminorar el tormento
by danielita1999
Summary: /Bra fue separada de Bulma a la edad de doce años. Su esperanza comienza a desvanecerse al ser entregada por decreto del Emperador Freezer al Rey Vegeta. Fue confinada en una de las tantas habitaciones en el gran palacio de Vegetasei, ¿Qué le sucederá a Bra en ése lóbrego reino? /Fanfic AU; Universo Alternativo, donde el imperio del Emperador Freezer sigue íntegro.
**"Aminorar El Tormento"**

* * *

 _"Prólogo"_

* * *

Sus ojos diáfanos e hinchados, reflejando horror puro de esas hermosas pupilas azules; tan exóticas y nunca antes vista en otras especies. Sus tersas manos, tiritando paulatinamente, acompasándose a los latidos de su bullicioso corazón. Su piel, sudando a chorros, transpirando por cada poro de su frágil cuerpo.

Ésa niña, afligiéndose por haber sido arrancada de los brazos de su madre, que desgarraba a gritos su garganta, suplicando e implorando que no le arrebataran su única esperanza de luchar.

Su hija.

La vida ahora es un infierno, en el que ya nadie tiene el derecho de opinar qué hacer en él, ni siquiera poder recurrir al suicidio.

La pequeña niña de azulina mirada contemplaba su alrededor, viendo que no había ninguna salida, ninguna abertura donde su pequeño cuerpo pudiera entrar y escapar de ése aterrador infierno. Ella no había hecho nada, nada que pudiese dañar a alguien, nada que pudiese haber delatado su existencia. Pues, en la era del Emperador Freezer, ninguna hembra de estatus tan bajo tenía el derecho de embarazarse sin el permiso de éste mismo.

Él mismo decidía si podía hacerlo o no.

Pero su queridísima progenitora había faltado a éste estatuto, y no había nada que pudiese argumentar lo contrario.

Naturalmente hubiesen mandado matar a la niña, por haber sido concebida sin el consentimiento del Emperador Freezer. Pero su belleza era tanta, que la pútrida mente del Emperador deseaba corromper la más alta inocencia que quedaba de ése lóbrego reino.

Por ello, El Emperador Freezer ideó que, la forma más brutal de corromper esa inocencia, era mandar ésa pequeña niña a Vegetasei, el lugar más feroz e impasible, dejando patidifuso a quién sea que hubiese en el universo.

La pequeña niña terrícola fue entregada al Rey Vegeta al ser arrebatada de su madre, colérica e iracunda quedó al ver partir desgarradoramente a su pequeña hija, que gritaba su nombre desesperada, destrozando su faringe con cada bramido.

La niña Bra, de tan sólo doce años fue confinada en una de las tantas habitaciones que poseía el inmenso palacio.

Su reseca garganta demandaba agua. Su pequeño estómago deseaba alimento. Y, sus súplicas anhelaban ser escuchadas.

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que vio a su querida madre? ¿Cuánto fue el tiempo marchado desde la última vez que sollozaba silenciosamente, con la esperanza de mirar ésas gemas azules que la contemplaban con ternura, arrepentimiento y tanto amor?

El tiempo había pasado vertiginoso que, seguramente los meses se habían vuelto años. Ya no era esa dulce niña de doce años, que miraba con tanta inocencia las flores crecer.

Eso era ella, una flor. Un capullo que crecía a pesar de las atrocidades que la asechaban; pero si la esperanza de seguir creciendo comenzaba a carecer, ese capullo que se convertiría en una fuerte y hermosa flor, terminaría marchitándose en una muerte tan patética.

—La esperanza… Se ha ido—Pronunciaron unos resecos labios rogantes de agua.

La joven Bra había pasado ya años en esa habitación, su aniñado cuerpo comenzó a tomar la forma de una bella flor adulta; ahora ya es una mujer.

Sus tristes ojos miraron su cuerpo, mugriento como siempre.

* * *

 _Bueno... He aquí un nuevo fic. Un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando._

 _Se que me tarde demasiado para volver a subir un fic, o actualizar los que ya tengo... e inclusive, editarlos._

 _Lamentablemente no me encuentro con ánimos de actualizar "Nacimiento de una guerrera", por ello les vengo a traer este nuevo proyecto. Es solamente el prólogo; tal vez en unos días publique primer capítulo._

 _Espero que comenten sus opiniones acerca del fic. Si hay errores ortográficos, por favor decírmelo libremente. Aunque creo yo que, he mejorado bastante._

 _¿O qué opinan ustedes?_

 **¡ESPERO ANSIOSA SUS COMENTARIOS!**


End file.
